1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounted elbow duct to connect a wall-mounted water discharge pipe to a hand-held shower head that does not need a great number of coupling elements to save installation trouble and provides an ornamental cover to conceal the connecting portion of the water discharge pipe to enhance aesthetic appeal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional wall-mounted shower head structure. It sprays water only in one direction from top to down, hence is not convenient to clean user's body in some circumstances. To remedy this problem user has to remove the wall-mounted shower head 11 and install a hand-held shower head 12 instead. However, when using the conventional hand-held shower 12 users often do not properly position the hand-held shower head after finishing shower, and leave the hand-held shower head in the bathtub 13 filled with water (as shown in FIG. 2). Due to siphonage action, dirty water flows backwards to the water supply source. To prevent this phenomenon from happening, a check valve 17 has to be coupled with an elbow duct 16 of a wall-mounted water discharge pipe 14 before coupling with the hand-held shower head 12. Then a hose 15 of the hand-held shower head 12 is connected. Such an installation results in not smooth connection and has less aesthetic appeal. Moreover, a great number of coupling elements are needed. Installation is more difficult.